Hot Spring
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: All Piccolo wanted was a relaxing dip in his favorite hot spring. Then she had to go and make it complicated. Rated M to be safe.


It really wasn't his fault.

The screaming on the other side of the boulder he had sequestered himself behind would speak to the contrary though.

He'd come and bathed in this spring hundreds of times over the years and had never encountered this situation before. In fact, it was completely natural for him to strip down well beforehand and lay his naked form in the sun; recharging his batteries in a sense. He'd done just that, and had taken a rather out-of-character cannon ball off of his now saving grace Boulder into the hot spring when he'd hit the firm, yet fleshy obstacle. It was so surprising in fact, that when Chichi's fist connected with his jaw he felt it crack and it sent him sprawling ass over head into the water.

Piccolo had violently broken the surface, sputtering and wiping his eyes when a good sized rock came propelling at his head. He'd managed to dodge this one and when he'd finally collected himself enough to get out the words, "What in-" his lips snapped shut again.

She was naked.

Pure.

Stark.

Naked.

As naked as he was. As naked as the day she was born. Sweet, holy Kami help him.

Chichi had an arm wrapped around her front while the other pointed a finger accusingly in his direction. While her screaming was loud enough for the city over to hear, it was dull on his normally sensitive ears. He was trying so hard not to stare. Was willing himself not to. But it just wasn't working.

Another rock smacked into his shoulder and he finally had enough sense to turn around and speed behind the boulder to shelter in place.

Dear Kami. His face burned so hot he was sure it could regulate the hot springs temperature all on its own. Though he'd never seen a naked woman, he was pretty damn sure that is what most of the female species on Earth would figuratively kill to have. Her mid section was toned, arms and shoulders still lightly muscled from years of training as a girl. He shut his eyes tight and tried in a vain attempt to meditate, but she was still screeching and it was making it far more difficult to concentrate. Or maybe it was because he couldn't stop picturing her body (had she REALLY birthed two children?! Why did he care?! Why were his genitals doing THAT?!)

"Mister! You get your happy green ass out here this instant!" He could hear the water splashing as she presumably made her way to shore to retrieve her garments.

"Are you so sure about that?" He snapped back, surly attitude returning at being addressed like a child, "I don't have to explain my life to you! Besides, I'm still-"

He felt the tug on his arm a fraction of a second to late as he was yanked from behind his hiding place and toppled back into the open area of the spring. Sputtering, his head broke the surface to see Chichi, now with only neck and shoulders exposed above the warm water as she crouched, struggling to stay covered, "If you think that me seeing you naked is going to stun me, then mister you've got the wrong lady!"

Piccolos' face burned purple, "Woman, you are still indecent!"

"Oh, please!" She huffed, "You've fought some of the toughest, meanest aliens in the galaxy and you're going to let a little cleavage intimidate you?"

"I saw way more than just your cleavage," he muttered and the way she clenched her jaw made him shrink down into the water a few inches.

"I'm waiting for an apology!"

Piccolo blinked, "A what?"

Chichi's eyes narrowed, "I _said_ , you-owe-me-an-apology."

"For what?" His voice came out edgier than he had wanted, but Chichi didn't reach out and strike him just yet.

"You almost crushed me you big green baboon!"

"Well, why the hell were you out here anyway? It's not like I did it on purpose!"

Chichi's face flushed a rather attractive shade of pink, "I'm a mom of two crazy saiyans and sometimes I deserve a break! Besides, you don't own this hot spring! This isn't a water park you can charge admission to!"

"Yeah well, maybe the clothes on the shore should have tipped you off that this place was occupied!"

"Don't you sass me! And what clothes?"

Piccolo whipped his head around towards the shore. He always folded his clothes neatly on the same boulder whenever he came here. But as he looked now his clothes were nowhere to be seen. His thoughts began to race, where in the hell had they gone? "Woman, what did you do with my clothes?!" he turned back to her with a snarl, rearing out of the water and she rose to face him, hands on shapely hips.

They both froze.

Their size difference was more than apparent and nearly comical. The Namekian looked like a Titan compared to the tiny woman staring up at water was barely high enough in this area of the spring to cover the top of his groin, when in turn, the water was licking her naked midsection. It was obvious to both of them they were struggling to keep their eyes focused on the others faces.

Piccolo swallowed, his mouth setting in a firm line, "Sorry," He finally muttered after a few long moments of silence, eyes finding a rock near his feet under the water to glare at. His long nail scratched anxiously at his high cheekbone, "Did I...hurt you?"

"No, it-it's ok. I'm all right, I mean." Chichi shifted on her feet a little, the water rippling around her. She had crossed her arms over her breasts in a vain attempt to cover herself, though it still didn't leave much to the imagination.

"That's good." He said softly, cheeks was a sincerity behind his voice that surprised even him. He had always liked Chichi, as overbearing and stubborn as she could be sometimes. Since Gokus death he had tried to be helpful: keeping the boys entertained, driving her to town, etcetera. Hell he had known her for over a decade at this point. This should be awkward, disgusting even. But there was something else that Piccolo couldn't place, a feeling very foreign to him. He realized with mute horror that he wanted to look at her, to touch her. Her skin looked like cream; so soft and so different from his own rough, green appearance. How long this feeling had been there he wasn't quite sure, but he realized with some surprise that he couldn't remember NOT having it. He'd always admired her tenacity, her fire, her maternal instincts(even if they could be extreme) and even more terrifying... He found her attractive.

Black eyes raised to meet her brown and to his surprise she was closer (had he moved or had she?).The apple of his throat bobbed with a deep swallow as he continued to stare at her, and he moved forward another step. Chichi wasn't running away or screaming; she just continued to watch him with large eyes. Another step and he was standing before her, his form hulking and dwarfing her smaller one. Piccolo squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deep through his nose, then reached out with both hands.

Chichi shivered as he gently brushed her wet hair over her shoulders. It was like silk, and he couldn't help but reach back and tuck a lock behind her ear. How was she letting him touch her like this? This should be so wrong. She should have punched him in the face at least three times by now but she hadn't.

She just kept staring at him.

He ran a knuckle softly over her collar bone.

Why couldn't he stop?

Her eyelashes fluttered shut and she exhaled.

His knuckle made its way up her neck and to her cheek, opening his palm, he cupped her face.

She leaned into it, eyes still closed.

"Chichi," he whispered hoarsely, "what the hell are we doing?"

"I don't know." She whispered back, stepping into his arms.

Piccolo's face burned from embarrassment; yes, he was an alien, but he could also be considered a man. It would be more than obvious to her what was happening just below the water, but she rested her hands against his firm abdominals, her cheek soon following. To his astonishment, she didn't seem to care.

Careful of hand placement, he wrapped one hand in the hair at the nape of her neck, and the other awkwardly around her slim shoulder. She was so tiny he had to bend over a little bit, thankfully giving his aching manhood a small bit of distance. He'd never even seen a naked woman, let alone touched one. "I...don't know what to do." The admission made his ears burn, his fingers twitching at her shoulder blade, "Am I doing this right?" Dear Kami why was he still talking?

Chichi gave a shaky laugh against him, "You're doing just fine,"

Piccolo allowed himself to relax just the slightest, some of the tension leaving his large shoulders, "What...are we doing exactly?" His claws were softly tracing small patterns on the back of her neck. It felt strange, but the overwhelming need to touch her in his primal brain was winning out over reason. This was not in a Namekian's DNA; there were no females in their species. But something was pulling him to her. He had always known he was abnormal, even among his people. He'd been hatched with every intention of world domination and death. His level of violent tendencies were unheard of among his race. And yet...

His fingers began to comb through her hair and he was surprised at how abnormally normal this felt for him.

Chichi shivered against him and he paused, "I... I don't know. But are you sure you haven't don't this before?"

He grunted pulling away just far enough to raise an eyebrow ridge at her question, "No, why?"

Chichi gave a breathy laugh, "You're just really good at the whole, I don't know, comforting thing?"

There was a sick feeling in his gut at those words. "This is comforting? Did I upset you?" He pulled away farther, separating their chest contact but hands still grasping at each other.

"Yes, I mean no," she quickly corrected herself at seeing the hurt pass across his facial features, "I mean, I-" she stared at her hands, still pressed firmly against his pink, textured abdominal skin, "this is...just so different. I'm a little scared, but in a good way. Does that make sense?"

"No." He said bluntly, his mood growing tense again.

Chichi frowned at his change of tone, "Hey, I'm no good at this either buster."

"Obviously." He made a move to step back, but Chichi stepped with him.

"Hey," she said gently, "I didn't mean it like that... Really I didn't." Piccolo looked dubious but waited for her to continue. "I haven't, well, felt this way in a long time; I'm just nervous, and this is so nice." She spread her fingers out over his abdominals and Piccolo felt like he couldn't breath, "I'm sorry. This is sudden for me too, I just couldn't help myself. If you want we can just forget this happened."

"Is that what you want?"

Chichi bit her lower lip, "No."

Piccolo sighed, his fingers flexing and gripping her a little tighter, " I'm not sure what to do."

"Neither am I."

"Is this wrong?" He was looking into the water again, "Chichi, I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm feeling. Part of me feels like running, but the other," he sighed "This is... Different." He hung his head, "It's not, I'm..." He didn't continue, and let his hands fall to his sides.

Chichi crossed her arms back across her chest and turned her face to the side, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head firmly, "Don't; don't be sorry. It was me who..." He grunted and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know what came over me." He finally conceded. When she didn't respond he spared a glance her way. She was staring off into the distance, her cheeks stained pink. Piccolo sighed, "I can hear thoughts you know." Chichi started and swung her head up, eyes wide. He gave her an honest-to-goodness-fanged smile, "You're a pretty open book anyway, but I thought I should at least be honest. So, you really think my ass is nice?"

Chichi's pink blush turned red hot, "Shut up you jerk!" She sent a splash of water his way and he laughed.

"Sorry," Piccolo rumbled, smirk still in place, "Maybe, we should take it slow? See where this takes us?" He trailed off.

She gave him a smile, nodding shyly, "Yeah, that sounds good."

He let out a loud sigh of relief.

Chichi came close to him again, resting her head against him again, "I feel the same way, big guy."

A small chuckle rumbled through his chest, his arms wrapping around her shoulders again, gently squeezing her against him, "I didn't actually read your mind; I just took a shot in the dark."

"Oh!" She pulled away and gave his chest a healthy smack, "You big, green asshole!"

He let out a hearty laugh this time, throwing his head back as she continued to assault him. He stopped abruptly though when he felt her small fingers grab his chin, pulling his face down to hers.

The kiss was soft, her lips staying stationary against his. He stared wide-eyed at her closed lids, heart pounding. Chichi pulled away after a few long moments, still gripping his chin and looking at him questioningly. He didn't know what to say or do; he just stood frozen and slack jawed as she scrutinized him with inquisitive eyes.

Finally, she seemed to decide something and nodded, "Not bad."

"Wha-what?!"

She nodded again, turning her back to him and began to make her way to shore, "Come on, the boys are at home and I've been gone way to long already. You should join us for dinner." Her voice was so nonchalant he had to keep replaying the kiss in his mind to make sure it had actually happened.

Face still burning he cried out, "Y-you can't just leave it like that! What the hell am I supposed to do with," he gestured helplessly at his face, "with this?!

She turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder, smile on her lips, "You'll figure it out'"

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

Chichi laughed and she finally reached land, giving Piccolo a perfect view of her shapely backside. He just watched helplessly as she dressed in her tank top and knee length skirt, desperately urging his body to calm down so he could at least exit the water without her seeing him and running for the hills.

"Oh wait," she seemed to finally realize something, turning back to him, "your clothes, what are you-"

"Just...turn around a minute." He grumbled, looking shame-faced down into the water at his betraying body, "I can generate clothes."

"But, why do I-"

"PLEASE turn around."

Chichi heaved a frustrated sigh and turned to the woods, the sounds of his splashing surprisingly quiet for someone so large.

After about a minute she felt his large hand on her shoulder, "Ok." He mumbled.

Chichi looked up at his still purple face and grinned, "I'm that good huh?"

"Shut up woman!"

She laughed, patting his now gi-clothed chest, "Oh come on now, don't be mad."

"You're evil," Piccolo muttered, "you know I'm not experienced like that."

"Well, maybe I'm trying to encourage you along. I've been alone for a long time now; even when I wasn't single I was alone. I've decided to be a little more spontaneous and go after what I want."

He grunted, crossing his arms and looked away towards the hot springs again, "Whatever."

Chichi touched his cheek, almost having to rise to her tiptoes, "Hey," she said gently,"That was wonderful, really it was. We'll just, go slow. Okay?"

Piccolo closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, letting the soft touch of her fingertips linger on his skin, "Ok." It was one word, but the realization that he was giving into her was enough to make him relax. She didn't think he was disgusting... as a matter of fact, she wanted him. The feelings coursing through him at that thought made him swell with pride.

"Good," she said, finally removing her fingers from his face and instead wrapped them around his hand, "let's go."

He allowed her to lead him towards the Son residence, where when they came closer he could hear the giggling of two boys off in the distance with his sensitive ears. Piccolo made a grunt deep in his throat; Chichi looked at him questioningly, "I think I know where my clothes went." He said.

Chichi scowled, "Those boys, they can be such trouble."

Piccolo shrugged as they closed in on the edge of the forest where the house was coming into view. He stopped dead in his tracks, Chichi walking forward a few steps when their still intertwined hands caused her to jerk to a stop.

"Hey, what-"

She didn't get to finish.

Piccolo had gently yanked her back to him, releasing her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up and against his chest. Chichi's eyes were large as their faces came millimeters apart. Piccolo allowed his forehead to rest against hers, " I…want to try something. Tell me it's okay." he whispered roughly, his breath ghosting across her lips.

Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck and swallowed, nodding, "It's okay-"

His mouth crashed down on hers, arms squeezing her closer. When Chichi's lips began to move on his and her legs wrapped around his waist he felt as if he might combust. With a surprisingly feral growl he took a few steps forward and pressed her back against the nearest tree, melding their bodies even closer together. Chichi's hands wrapped around the back of his head, holding him in place as her lips parted and her tongue traced the outline of his lips. Piccolo groaned into her mouth, years worth of unknown desires suddenly taking to the wind as Chichi's fingers were trying to untie the belt around his waist. While one of his hands brazenly slipped lower to support her backside, the other moved haltingly to her thigh, waiting for some sort of sign that yes, this too was okay. Chichi made a noise that sent tremors through his core as one of his long nails scratched against her exposed thigh. Their eyes met and in that moment Piccolo knew he was done for. She gave a small nod, lids fluttering shut as he groaned, their unspoken agreement making him bolder as his fingers edged to her panty line which he found damp, "Chichi," he murmured, one of his digits slipping beneath the thin fabric that separated him from the most beautiful mystery he'd be about to experience for the first time-

"Mom?"

Both Chichi and Piccolo froze.

The sound of two sets of feet crunched through the woods, one heavier than the other.

"Mama?"

Piccolo didn't intend to drop her. It just sort of happened. Chichi fell to the ground with an "Oof!" and a quickly repressed swear word as her youngest son popped into view.

Goten smiled wide, rushing to her and throwing his arms around her neck, "Hi mama!"

Gohan appeared next and raised his eyebrows; his mother was sprawled out in a pile of leaves at his mentors feet, hair slightly askew as Goten clung to her. Piccolo looked...well...guilty was the best way he could describe it. His face was flushed purple, power level fluctuating between 'I'm going to murder something,' and a desperate attempt to conceal it. Any teen boy could have figured out quite quickly what had just been going on, but Gohans years of living in an isolated environment had made him none the wiser. He simply assumed Piccolo had figured out that Goten and he had stolen his Gi. So he simply laughed, scratching the back of his head in a way that made him look more like his father than usual, "Sorry Piccolo, looks like you figured it out. We were just messin' with ya."

"Yeah!" Goten giggled, turning his brown eyes up to Piccolo, "Gotcha!"

Piccolo crossed his arms and scowled, heart still pounding but now at least he knew the boys hadn't seen anything.

"Boys," Chichi scolded, still slightly out of breath, "now that was a cruel trick. At least Piccolo can regenerate clothing, but if he hadn't he would still be stuck out there! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Both boys chimed out a half-hearted apology before asking what was for dinner. Obviously they didn't fear the Namkeians' anger. Piccolo knew he had softened over the years, and suddenly that was more than all right. He reached down and unhooked Goten from Chichi's neck, giving him a quick but rather high toss into the air before placing him on his shoulders. The boy shrieked with laughter, small legs dangling on either side of Piccolo's neck. Piccolo's large hand ruffled Gohan's hair next, a smirk at the corner of his mouth, "Just wait until training day kid. You'll get yours then." With that he grabbed the back of Gohan's collar, tucking him under his arm. Gohan laughed, only halfheartedly trying to get out of the larger mans grasp.

Piccolo finally released him after a minutes roughhousing and Gohan jogged ahead, waving back at them, "Come on guys! I'm starving!"

The namekian chuckled, "What else is new?"

From up on Piccolo's broad shoulders Gotten laughed, "Giddy-up Mr. Piccolo!"

Chichi felt her heart throb in her chest, a radiating warmth spreading through her. One of Piccolo's antennas twitched, so she figured he had felt the rapid change in her biology. He glanced down where she was still sitting, a knowing smirk tugging at the corner of his lips in a way that caused her thighs to clench, "Your turn." He rumbled. He grasped her hand and gently pulled her to her feet, "Come on, it's getting dark and I'm sure these two are ready to eat any living thing that crosses our path."

Chichi smiled, squeezing the hand that she was happy he hadn't retracted and brushed off her skirt, "Well then, let's hurry!" She gave him a pointed look, wariness suddenly spreading across her face, "You are staying, right?"

Piccolo blinked at her sudden shift in mood; he wasn't that great at reading emotions, but he'd been around humans long enough to know when something was amiss. He nodded at Chichi and said, "As long as you wish." And he meant it.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. The setting sun cast long shadows as the four of them made their way through the edge of the forest and to the front door, it shutting with a click and the sound of laughter echoing behind it.


End file.
